1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to braking systems. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an anti-lock braking system for in-line skates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-line skating has become a major recreational activity in recent years. The inherent design of in-line skates and the utilization of modern materials allows a skater to attain much faster speeds than was possible with the vintage four-wheeled roller skate. Unfortunately, increased speed has resulted in a greater number of accidents and more severe injuries.
A major problem for in-line skaters has been that of controlled braking. Most prior art systems are designed to apply braking action to only one wheel of an in-line skate. Such one-wheel application tends to produce a fair amount of skidding and thus decrease directional control. Examples of one-wheel braking systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,844 (Pellegrini, Jr. et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,296 (Pozzobon), U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,004 (Olson et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,707 (Cottle et al.).
Other in-line braking systems require that the skater manipulate hand-held levers. Besides affecting balance, the requirement that the levers are constantly held causes the skater to lose the freedom that has helped to make the activity so popular. Examples of the above type systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,032 (Dettmer), U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,930 (Smathers et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,276 (Moldenhauer) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,235 (Goldman et al.).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,748 (Koselka et al.) discloses an anti-lock braking system for in-line skates. It is noted however, that positive braking force is not applied to all the wheels of the skate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,885 (Lowe) shows a system wherein braking is applied to all wheels of a single skate. The instant patent does not contemplate the type of brakes which can be utilized on both skates.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose an anti-lock braking system for in-line skates that applies braking force to all the wheels of the skates as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.